Connor and Abby meet Cally and Avon
by Higgie22
Summary: So Connor and Abby didn't know that they'd walked through the anomaly until they had people from the future pointing guns at them. Oops.


**Author's note:** My friend and I wrote this. She's the Primeval one, and I'm the Blake's 7 one. We each wrote the bits for the show we knew.

**Disclaimer:** I own no one from Primeval (especially as I don't know them) and neither do I own anyone from Blake's 7.

* * *

><p>Alarms were blazing in the ARC. Connor was rushing down the corridor to see where it was, but Abby had beaten him to it.<p>

"The anomaly is in Camden Market," Abby said.

"Well why aren't you there?" Lester's voice boomed from behind.

"'Cause we're listening to you," Connor said cheekily.

"C'mon Connor, let's go," Abby said.

They ran down to their vehicle and drove to Camden Market.

* * *

><p>"Liberator, this is Cally. We're down safe," Cally reported through her teleport bracelet.<p>

"Okay, Cally. How's it looking?" Tarrant asked.

"There's no signs of life yet, not even Federation guards."

"I thought Orac said there'd be guards as soon as you got down."

"Known yet. We better keep moving. We'll report back soon," Cally said. "Which way are we headed?"

"That way," Avon said, nodding in a random direction.

They started walking along the hot sand towards one of the sand mountains. The land was sand, no plants, no life forms, apart from them. They reached the mountain and started climbing it. Cally went up first, followed by Avon.

Cally stopped.

"Avon, I think there's someone here," she said.

They both turned, looking around to see if there was anyone there.

"You must have been mistaken," Avon said.

"No, I can feel their presence."

* * *

><p>Connor and Abby, not knowing where the anomaly was, walked right into it, and into the future. They were stood in a desert, surrounded by sand.<p>

_Who are you?_ A female voice asked in Abby's head. She started to turn, but the voice said, _Stay where you are._

Abby was confused. Why was there another voice in her head?

"What is it Abby?" Connor asked.

"Nothing, let's just go," Abby said.

"Stay where you are," a man's voice said.

A man with dark hair and a black jacket moved into their ling of sight. In his hand he held a white and black gun that was attached to a belt.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, mirroring Cally.

"I'm the one with the gun, so I'm not answering any questions you have," he said.

"Guess what, mate, we've got guns too," Connor said, producing his EMD gun.

Abby, too, produced her gun but heard the voice again.

_Put that away, my gun is locked on the boy._

Abby put her gun away.

"What are you doing, Abby?" Connor asked.

"Well, he's on his own and only has one gun, look at us there's two of us and we both have a gun. Hardly fair, is it?" Abby said hastily.

"What's got into you, Abby?" Connor asked.

Abby looked guiltily away as the voice said, _Thank you._

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"Abby Maitland," Abby said brightly.

"Abby, what the hell are you doing?" Connor hissed.

Abby smiled wryly and said, "Telling him who I am."

"And you?" The man asked, pointing his gun towards Connor.

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know who you are."

Just then a woman walked from the opposite direction the man had come from. She had the same sort of gun as he did and it was pointed in between Connor and Abby.

"I suggest you tell him your name," the woman said to Connor.

"Oh, all right, fine. I'm... Cutter," Connor lied.

"Connor," Abby said in a hushed tone.

"You're lying," the woman said.

"Ok, Ok you got me I'm Connor and you are?"

"My name is Cally," the woman said.

"Is that wise? They could work for the Federation," the man said.

"The Feda-who?" Connor asked.

"How can you not know who the Federation is?" The woman, Cally, asked.

"I don't even know where we are? Or who you," Connor gestured at the man, "are," he finished.

"His name is Avon," Cally said.

"Thank you for introducing me, Cally," Avon said sarcastically.

"Look at their clothes, Avon. They're not from around here," Cally said.

"Wherever here is," Connor said.

Abby, who had been unusually quiet up until then, said, "It's the future Connor, our future".

"I wasn't aware that they'd mastered time control," Avon said.

"How did you get here?" Cally asked.

"It must have been through an anomaly, kinda like the one in that London art gallery where it was invisible,"Abby said.

"London?" Cally asked.

"A old Earth city," Avon said.

"Earth. That's why I don't know it."

"Hey, are you knocking Earth?" Connor said, sounding offended.

"I have never been on Earth. The closest I have been is within teleport range," Cally said.

"Anyway, did you come on a ship?You know like a space-ship?" Connor asked, bemused.

"Our ship is the Liberator," Cally said.

"Cool can I see it?" Connor asked.

"Connor!"Abby said irritated ."We have to close that anomaly, no time for fun."

"No, you can't," Avon said, turning his back on Connor and Abby and heading back up the sand mountain.

"Aww, no fair," Connor said, sounding upset.

Cally started walking after Avon. The sound of a Federation gun rang through the air as Federation guards appeared on all sides.

"Tarrant, this is Avon-" Avon started.

"Avon, but what about them?" Cally asked.

"Leave them," Avon said.

"We can't just leave them. They'll get killed."

"Then give them a bracelet but make it quick."

Cally rushed over to Connor and Abby and handed each of them a teleport bracelet. "Put these on."

"Does this mean we get to see your ship?" Connor asked excitedly.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Sorry 'bout him. He's kind of a science geek."

"We're ready," Cally told Avon.

"Bring us up, Tarrant," Avon said into the bracelet.

They all experienced a tingling sensation as the dusty desert view changed for the inside of the Liberator teleport room.

"Wow," Connor said in awe.

"Who are they?" Tarrant asked.

"Abby and Connor," Cally said.

Avon took off his teleport bracelet and put it back with the other bracelets. Cally put hers beside his.

Abby and Connor kept their bracelets on.

"Why are they on the ship?" Tarrant asked.

"Federation guards arrived. They would have killed them. And us if we hadn't gotten out," Cally said.

Avon started walking through the corridors towards the flight deck. Cally and Tarrant followed behind.

"It has to be said its very impressive" Abby said.

Connor, who was looking at the controls, said, "What does this button do?" Connor asked, intrigued.

"I wouldn't press that if I were you," a different man's voice said.

Connor jumped. "Who are you? And didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to scare people, especially Connors".

"You're the one that's trespassing. How did you get on board?"

"With this" Abby said gesturing to the bracelet.

"Who gave you that?"

"They did" Abby said pointing at Cally and Avon who had just come back into the teleport room.

"Vila, you're hardly intimidating," Avon said as he stepped in.

"You should keep a better watch of your guests. He was going to push a button," Vila said.

" I wasn't gonna press it... that much" Connor protested.

"Connor , shut up" Abby said.

"Follow us. We'll take you to the flight deck," Cally said, leading them all away.

"Information," Zen said. "Federation battle fleets have launched from Xenos. They will be within firing range within twenty minutes."

"Get us out of here, Zen. Speed standard by eight," Avon said.

"Wait, you're not kidnapping us. We need to get back home and our only way back is down there," Connor said, pointing at the screen on which the planet below was shown.

"We can't do that. They'll blow us up," Avon said.

" But on that planet there is uhh …. a gateway to another time period and one of those Federation people could go through it could destroy the future if they get through, it could mean that one of you doesn't get born,," Connor said, exaggerating a little.

"That's unlikely. And 'those Federation people' are hardly dangerous when they're on their own," Tarrant said.

"But" Connor protested but Abby held up her hand to stop him.

"Look can you just, I dunno, vaporise all of them and make it safe for us to go back down there and quickly. Anomalies don't stay open for long," Abby didn't add the fact that Becker or Matt had probably locked it already. Thank god they hadn't got that anomaly locker that Helen had.

"If we could vaporise them all we wouldn't have a problem, would we?" Avon asked.

"We must run. They'll kill us otherwise," Cally said.

"If we were quick we could teleport them down, then run," Vila suggested.

Abby and Connor's face lit up "You think you could do that?" Abby asked.

"Anything for a pretty lady," Vila smiled.

Abby blushed. "Thank you".

"Oi, that's my girlfriend your flirting with,"Connor said annoyed.

"I'd hardly call it flirting," Avon said.

Cally and Tarrant resisted the urge to smile.

"I resent that," Vila said.

"Can you just get on and start doing that teleport thing please," Connor said, more than a little annoyed.

"We need to go back to the teleport room," Cally said, leading them back.

She sat at the controls. "Can you stand over there, please?" She asked, nodding in the right direction.

Connor and Abby started walking towards where they were meant to go.

Cally pushed the buttons and pulled a leaver, causing Connor and Abby to feel the tingling sensation. They disappeared from the teleport room.

* * *

><p>Abby and Connor found themselves suddenly standing where they'd been 10 minutes before.<p>

"We need to hurry, look," Abby said, pointing at the anomaly and Federation people surrounding it. It wasn't the guards she was worrying about, the anomaly was starting to look weaker.

They both knew it wouldn't be long before it closed and they'd had enough of being trapped in the wrong era to last a lifetime. They started to run. But one of the guards spotted them.

"Freeze," he shouted, firing his gun at them.

But they didn't stop. The anomaly only had seconds before it closed and if they stopped then they would be back to where they started a year ago.

The familiar pulling feeling they got when they walked through an anomaly over-whelmed them. As soon as they walked out of the anomaly it closed.

They turned around to look at where the anomaly had once been and jumped as a familiar voice came from behind them.

"What did you do?" Matt asked "You of all people know your not meant to go through an anomaly."

"Yeah, we're sorry," Abby said, "but you also know that when an anomaly is found unlocked then your meant to lock it? Why didn't you?"

"Could ask you the same. But your right, I should have but I didn't 'cause I knew you were in there. Your lucky it was me here and not Becker, I got Jess to lead him on a wild goose chase. Something to do with guns," Matt replied.


End file.
